Ryder
Ryder '(ライダー'') is the first and seems to be only the female Okama, originally a Kuja herself but has left the tribe. Taking service into The Hakuri Pirates, working in Tousen’s division. She is a very heartless and cruel warrior, who wishes to fight to her hearts content. Ryder was once sided with the Taichibukai but defected when both Amber D. Nobu and Lord Nobu defected from Kojiro’s forces. Her bounty has not been revealed yet, for such crimes such as killing many Marine officers and bounty hunters coming after her. Threaten warlord Bao Hancock, which she will kill the “woman” and take her place as the true ruler of the Kuja. Ryder has also been famed for her killing of both a lower ranked noble and for stealing from the Taichibukai. With this she sets out to fight like a warrior and show others that whatever she is, she can put up a fight. Appearance Ryder has a unique appears all her own, she at first glance she is a man. She taped up her bosom, with bandages giving a flat chested look. Ryder however, is a very muscular woman abs are very well toned and noticeable on her. She has a strong build and is larger than most members of the Kuja tribe and even some of the male members of the Hakuri Crew. However, Ryder seems to have no thought of any feminine trait about her. She does have some hair, but parts are shaved off and others are in dreadlocks. Ryder is noticeable as well, with her deeper voice that can echo throughout the area often many think that it is really a man talking. In terms of clothing however, Ryder wears more of a tribal theme to her outfit. She wears a few feathers at the end of her dreadlocks and the shaved parts of her head are tattooed with different symbols and such. She wears a top and a set of armor over said top, giving her a better flat chested appearance. However the armor plate only comes come to the beginning of the abs and stops, revealing her muscular parts. Ryder wears a hakama like pant, that is ripped and battle worn. She wears a pair of boots and is often seeing carrying a sword on her back. Ryder does however only wear a bit of face paint and he her lower lip pierced. Personality Ryder has been said to be a very tragic “thing”, not the Kuja or most didn’t want Ryder to belong with them. She was an outcast, so in turn she had become a heartless and soulless person. Masking her pain in angry and in more masculine things, only thinking of fighting and breathing. She is determined to become the greatest warrior of all, since she is the world’s first female okama. Ryder is different in every aspect of life, what some women find beautiful she finds disgusting. What some women find disgusting Ryder finds it beautiful, loving a battle aftermath seen and not scared of any thing. So Ryder is a manly man, among men strangely enough she has even out done some men. However somewhat comical, Ryder talks in a deeper voice and if often sometime asked if she is a male or female, she replies back in a yell and then fights the person. Even though she seems to be a big mess of emotions and many other attributes, Ryder has no kindness to anyone who has shunned her and such. She has often been compared to the likes of the fallen leper monk, Yoshisetsuna. Ryder has a hate for all things that have been rude to her, so she has no second thoughts of killing them. But one thing that is very noticeable and admirable is that Ryder not being scared and just jumps right into battle and not scared to lose her life. Thus why many have commented that they sometime envy her attitude in life. Relationships Hakuri Crew Within the crew, Ryder feels welcomed and as she is one of the crew. She has gained respect from the members because of her will to fight and even the Ambrose brothers praise her. They aren't creepy out at the fact that she is a female okama, they think of it as nothing. They love that she is just like them, not scared to kill and is loyal to Demetrius. Tousen's Division In Tousen's division, she is respected as well becuase of her skills. Tousen has praised Ryder as well, because of her angry spirit at those who have shunned her. He tells her to take that anger out on everyone that dares to oppose his father. Ryder does as asked without fail nor complaining. Demetrius D. Xavier Demetrius saw the value of Ryder, he seen that her anger is what fuels her and her thirst to fight. Demetrius tells Ryder that all of the ones who have hate her are now going to bow before her, if she does this or that. So Demetrius uses this to his advantage to gain so much more loyalty from her. Kuja Tribe Ryder originally being a Kuja, but becoming what she is today. The Kuja hated this and shunned for this, so Ryder is bend on revenge and to kill every last one of them. Abilities and Powers Immense Strength Ryder has immense strength even for a woman, however what makes it possible is her fruit by using the vibrations that she creates. She is literally working her muscles and body, as she fights or sleeps. Thus giving the appearance she has today, she is able to handle herself against the most strongest of men. Ryder can lift up to two times her weight and she can even stop some attacks with her bare hands, thus making her such a hard opponent to beat. Speed Ryder has great speed as well, but it does lack a bit only having the average speed of a kuja. She however, can use the vibrations from her fruit to move faster and along with the soru techniques that help her. Ryder however has learned a way to use her own strength in her legs to help her become stronger. Durability Ryder being a manly figure, she can take pain from most opponents that give her in battle. With many of her Rokushiki techniques and haki techniques. She can take beatings and give them back, Ryder has shown to take massive damage and still go on fighting. Devil Fruit The 'Oshi Oshi no Mi '(押し押し) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user can be able to push or pull sound waves. Oshi for “Push”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Push-Push Fruit. Strengths and Weakness The strength of this fruit is that is allows the user’s body to vibrate, in which the user can uses these vibrations as symbolized by a lime-green swirl. To allow them to push attacks or objects away or to pull objects or attacks to them. The user can also vibrate their body to break some objects off such as if a blade in them, with such high vibrations making said blade break. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Haki Ryder has shown to use many forms of haki, being able to increase her senses so well to the point that can predict her opponent’s movements. Her great durability is due to the Rokushiki and her haki abilities, which she puts up around her body and her own weapons. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打', Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Okama Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Tousen's Division Category:Rokushiki User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Female